Back in Time
by the universe in her eyes
Summary: Jane and Maura go to a bar on a Saturday night and Jane meets her ex-girlfriend. Maura doesn't react the way Jane expects her to, and this leads to a bit of a misunderstanding.


**hey guys! I'm so sorry for disappearing for such a long time. College is absolutely horrendous and I haven't been able to write in _months. _I found this one-shot somewhere and it's super short but I wanted to give you something. Thanks to everyone who kept leaving reviews and sending PM's, you reminded me that there are people out there waiting for me :) **

**Universe: Jane has just graduated from the Academy, Maura still goes to Medical School. **

* * *

Maura slips into their bathroom on her sock feet, intend on making as little noise as possible. She finds Jane standing in front of the mirror, her eyes fixated on her own reflection. The brunette has braced herself on the sink, fingers gripping the edges so hard her knuckles turn white.

"Jane?" Maura makes sure to keep her voice low and soft. "Are you okay?"

The thing that worries Maura the most, is that Jane doesn't even bother to look at her. Even when she leans in and touches Jane's arm, her girlfriend shrugs and pulls away. She disappears into the soft light of the bedroom, their bedroom, the blonde following hot on her heels.

"Jay."

Still no response. Jane undoes the laces of her sneakers before she kicks the shoes underneath the bed, reaching for her sleeping shirt that's still laying on her pillow.

"_Jane_."

The blonde doesn't bother to hide her desperation anymore, and it works immediately. Jane spins around to face her, a hint of guilt shining through her mostly blank expression.

"What is it?"

Maura waits a beat before answering. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we had a fun night?"

"You did, clearly," Jane mumbles, unbuttoning her blouse in the process.

Maura grips her girlfriend's arm to stop her, maybe a little too harshly. She loosens her grip a little, not wanting to hurt the brunette, but she doesn't let go either. "I know I usually leave you be in moments like this, but I really don't know what's going on this time. You need to talk to me."

Jane lifts her eyes and the emotion in them throws Maura off for a second.

"How is it possible that you act like nothing bothered you? That was my ex-girlfriend, Maura!" Jane's current state of undress doesn't seem to bother her. Her blouse is now completely unbuttoned, and Maura all but reaches out to touch the skin of her girlfriend's stomach.

"I thought it was okay," she says. "You didn't look unhappy to see her, and I just wanted you to have fun."

"So you left me to be with her? You're my girlfriend now!"

This is not at all what Maura expected. She lets her hand slide from Jane's arm and takes a step back, clenching her hands into fists, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Trying to remember how to form a sentence.

"... I don't understand."

"She's lived with me too," Jane falls silent after that, but Maura waits for her to continue. "She's seen as much of me as you have. I expected you to at least feel _something_."

It's a low blow, but Maura squints her eyes, desperately trying to make sense of all of this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't even jealous. You didn't stay with me while I talked to her."

"Well what did you want me to do?" Maura says, slowly slipping towards annoyance. "Claim you? Kiss you in front of her? I don't _know_ what you want, Jane." She runs a hand through her hair, desperate.

"Well I don't know either!" Jane raises her voice. It confuses herself as much as it confuses her girlfriend, because she never raises her voice at Maura. "I don't know," she repeats, a little softer. "I was so confused. Seeing her when you were standing next to me. I didn't know how to feel and I thought you'd be jealous."

"Of her?" Maura questions. "Why would I be jealous when I have the most beautiful girl on my side? I have you now. I know you're not hers."

Jane doesn't have an answer to that.

"Okay, look," Maura starts, softly pushing her girlfriend backwards until Jane's sitting on the edge of the bed. She crouches in front of her, entwining their fingers. "I know your experiences with love haven't all been amazing. Mine haven't either, and you know that. But I need you to realize that jealousy, to me at least, is a negative emotion. There's no reason for me to feel jealous when I already have you. I don't want you to expect me to feel that."

Maura pretends not to notice that Jane's is getting a little teary-eyed, and continues.

"I don't need to feel jealous to prove that love you. I love you regardless of your exes or the feelings they might still have towards you."

Jane leans in just the tiniest bit, something that's only noticeable if Maura is in tune enough to feel it. Of course she is. Their lips meet halfway, and Jane's hands immediately tighten in hers, conveying her love in more ways than one.

Maura is the first to pull back and she leans her forehead against her girlfriend's, both breathing the same air.

"I love you."

Jane tenses slightly at her girlfriend's words, immediately uncomfortable. They don't say these words often. There's no need to. The way they treat each other says everything.

"Maur," There's an entire speech in the way Jane says her name.

But the blonde shakes her head and pulls Jane up from the bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's slender frame. The brunette, just slightly taller, allows Maura to tuck her head under her chin so she can listen to her heartbeat.

Finally, Jane gives in.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I know it's way too short, but I'm working 70-hour weeks and there's absolutely no time to write. I promise I'll post new stuff soon, I have some ideas :) Thanks for coming back here to read! **


End file.
